A number of devices and surfaces benefit from the use of a cloth or other absorbent device for cleansing or polishing. Some devices and surfaces are easily soiled, smudged and fingerprinted, thus requiring frequent cleaning. Such devices may include lenses, such as glasses, goggles, high power magnification scopes, cameras, binoculars, safety glasses, sunglasses, etc. In addition, devices and surfaces that are touched or handled often may require periodic cleaning. These devices and surfaces include, among other things, telephones, electronic devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, digital music players, personal digital assistants, video game consoles, handheld video game consoles, etc., as well as protective covers and cases for such devices. Surfaces such as those on windows, televisions, and computer display screens, may also require periodic cleaning to maintain suitable visibility.
Many of these surfaces and devices may require maintenance and cleaning during activities in which they are being used. Accordingly, it is desirable that the cleaning cloth for these devices and surfaces be handy, convenient, and easy to use during a variety of activities and in various settings.